princess_ajfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Here is a list of characters of the Princess Applejack posts. Main characters * [[Applejack|'Applejack']]: 'Element of Harmony and the star of the show (sorry Twilight). * [[Princess Celestia|'Princess Celestia]]: 'The leader of the bunch, you know her well. Something something banana-y smell. * Princess Luna * Princess Cadance * Twilight Sparkle * [[Pinkie Pie|'Pinkie Pie]]: 'The Element of Laughter and a Party Planner Extraordinaire. * [[Rainbow Dash|'Rainbow Dash]]: 'The Element of Loyalty and Top Cu- Athlete. * [[Rarity|'Rarity]]:' Element of Generosity and the 'Princess of Spite'. * 'Fluttershy: Element of Kindness and the Princess(not legally) of Chaos. * Spike: 'Former Number-One assistant turned gun-toting ace. He's still a baby dragon, though. Antagonists * [[Queen Chrysalis|'Queen Chrysalis]]: 'Not really an antagonist anymore. * 'Starlight Glimmer: 'Former cult leader. Still antagonist. * 'Sunset Shimmer: 'Student of Celestia, turned high school bully, turned rival of Twilight, turned student of Applejack, turned god-killer wannabe. * 'Queen Variolus: 'Changeling queen. Not really an antagonist anymore, either, because she's deader than dead. * 'Queen Chitania: 'Changeling queen. Still an antagonist. * 'Pennydrop: 'An earth pony mare that serves as the current face of Fawntaine Industries. * 'Tirek: '''Big red centaur man. Currently trapped in Tartarus again after failing to convert Discord to his side. * 'Blue Luminescence: '''A piece of Faust/God. Was less an antagonist and more a scared child pining for its mother. Royal Guards * '''Coco Pommel: '''Female, earth pony. Drill Sergeant who uses fluffy euphemisms for swearing. * 'Quicksilver Sash: 'Male, effeminate unicorn. Leaf-green coat. Baby-blue eyes. Tangerine mane. Cutie mark is a pencil drawing a musical note onto a piece of paper. * 'Steam Gauge: 'Male, earth pony. Golden-brown coat. Jade-green eyes. Russet-brown mane. Cutie mark is a track circuit. * 'Bronze Pommel: 'Male, unicorn. White coat, blue eyes and mane. Current Captain of Canterlot's Royal Guard. Cousin of Coco Pommel. * 'Miles Delight: 'A pegasus member of the Royal Guard that holds the rank of Master Sergeant. A bit too cocky for his own good, he has a habit of sticking his foot in his mouth. * 'Mini Daze: 'A Sergeant ranked female earth pony of Canterlot's Royal Guard. She's usually flanked by two patrol bots. * 'Vermillion, Robin: 'A Lieutenant ranked female unicorn of Canterlot's Royal Guard. Described as having red eyes, she's capable of manifesting constructions based on a similar technique used by Mistmane and Sable Spirit. * '''Lucky Strikes: '''Lieutenant ranked. * '''Skywarp: '''A male unicorn that specializes in teleportation. Technically first appears in Thread 255, but clearly appears in Thread 260. The big brother of Starscream (maybe). Transformers reference. * '''Starscream: '''A red and gray colored male pegasus that screams at stars, real or drawn. First appeared in Thread 255. The little brother of Skywarp (maybe). Transformers reference. * '''Thundercracker: '''A blue and black colored male earth(?) pony. Formerly just called Thundercrack in Thread 6 during his first encounter with Changeling 10(304852), he was rechristened in Thread 257 to be a Transformers reference. * 'Meat Puppet: A Sergeant ranked mare of unmentioned race that was demoted from Captaincy years ago. Makes friends with Quicksilver Sash and Steam Gauge. First appears in Thread 265. * Copper Spear: A stallion of unmentioned race and rank that first appears in Thread 274. * Skull Pounder: '''A Private ranked stallion of unmentioned race that first appears in Thread 267. * '''Nightguards mentioned in Thread 269: Dark Night + Stormy Gaze + Dusty Sight + Shroud Bloom + Darkness Hog + Dragon Dyer + Crash Course + Monster Masher + Dusk Bringer + Howling Hound + Titan Storm + Torch Tongue + Skull Breaker + Racecar Dave + Blood Drainer + Dark Side Of The Moon + Monstroso + Frankenpony + Sunshine Smiles + Fifty Six + Mourning Star Griffons * Gilda: 'Ex-Friend of Rainbow Dash and initially introduced as appointed by the Queen of the Griffons to serve as a liaison between Griffons and Ponies. Has a gruff personality and likes to call people dweebs. Currently, she has made amends with Rainbow Dash and the two are friends again. First mentioned in Thread 2 * 'Gwendolyn af Gryphonia: 'Griffon female and former Queen of Gryphonia, as well as the Griffon Kingdoms. Short-tempered and prideful, she's used to working politics and has shown a personal care for her people. Currently, she is in retirement with her husband Idris. * 'Idris af Gryphonia: 'Griffon male and former King of Gryphonia, as well as the Griffon Kingdoms. While his temper isn't as short as his wife's and he's often a bit more jovial, he doesn't really like being questioned or challenged. He is greatly amused by Cheese Sandwich, with the pony serving as a sort of jester to him. Currently, he's is in retirement with his with Gwen. * 'Zephyrious (Gale) af Gryphonia: 'Firstborn child and son of Idris and Gwen, he is the current King of Gryphonia, as well as the Griffon Kingdoms. He's more even-tempered than his parents and is more likely to talk a problem out than throw his title's weight around. His younger sister Hilda serves as his most trusted advisor, while their younger brother Siegfried serves as a collective pain in the neck sometimes. * 'Hilda (Grunhilda) af Gryphonia: 'Second-born child and daughter of Idris and Gwen, she serves as a princess of Gryphonia and Zephyrious's advisor. Level-headed and with a bit of a sadistic edge, she was raised to be well-versed in the art of politics as well as self-defense and poison-making. Her skills with a dagger are particularly noteworthy. * 'Siegfried (Grá) af Gryphonia: 'Third-born child and son of Idris and Gwen, Prince Siegfried is a fun-loving party animal and joker. He can also be a bit of an insensitive smart-ass. Despite coming across as not being up to par with his elder siblings, Siegfried has shown himself to be more comfortable than them when getting in thick with the commoners and his playboy nature serves as a great morale boaster. * '''Clawthroat: '''A General of the Griffon Kingdom. Sometimes plays Hyperspace Hyperwars with Shining Armor using a Slurgenoid army. First mentioned in Thread 2. Crystal Couriers (Love Scouts) Formed during Thread 225. These hapless ponies were forced by Cadence (in a fit of madness) to join her as Scouts of Love that would spread PLATONIC love and calm throughout the Crystal Empire after the sudden destruction of the moon. The group is composed of several "Captains" that are named after planets and (presumably) an unspecified amount of grunts,. The Captains wear masks and they all wear pink outfits. Cadence is the leader and goes by the name Princess Mi Amore Cadenza de Venus. * 'Sunburst: 'A bespectacled, unicorn male that helped deliver Flurry Heart, giving him an in to be her babysitter of sorts. As a Crystal Courier, his corresponding planet is Earth and, as opposed to his fellow Captains, he officially operates as the Royal Scribe and the only change to his outfit is that he wears a mask. He's bad at casting magic, but good at formulating spells. Bit of a nerd. Was mentored in alchemy by a pegasus named Tiempo. * 'Tiempo: ' A cloak and top hat wearing pegasus male that was dragged into helping deliver Flurry Heart. As a Crystal Courier, his corresponding planet is Mars and his wings are supposedly constricted from moving properly due to Cadence changing his cloak's material(?). An alchemist that moonlights as a magician. Speaks Spanish and is a bit of a lech. Apparently mentored Sunburst some time ago. * '''Neptune: '''A crystal pegasus male guard that dragged several ponies into the Crystal Castle in hopes of finding someone who could deliver Flurry Heart, one of these ponies being Sunburst. His real name is unknown at this point. He appears to be enthusiastic about the Crystal Couriers as a franchise since he leads talks about rebranding and potential toylines. Seems like a smart guy. * '''Jupiter: '''A crystal male unicorn that spends most of his screen time being drunk. His real name is unknown at this point. He's pretty jovial and is surprisingly competent when playing the guitar while drunk. Not so much at singing. Neptune seems to know him if only because he's a drunkard. * '''Saturn: '''A crystal(?) male pony of unmentioned race. His real name is unknown at this point. Described as a pretty boy. Seems to be a smooth talker. * '''Uranus: '''A crystal(?) male pegasus. His real name is unknown at this point. Seems to be a bit of a rough, but well-meaning guy. Spitfire designated him as a forward scout to check out what was happening in Hoofington. * '''Pluto: '''A crystal(?) male pony of unmentioned race. His real name is unknown at this point. Runs an ice cream stand and seems to know Neptune. A bit of a grouch. Alongside the Couriers exists a group called the Stars. And the Moons. The former are dressed a bit more risque than the Couriers, while the latter are dressed cutely. * '''AJ42 (Star Fighter): '''She tries to talk Cadence out her madness, but gets put into her magical outfit along with Spitfire and AJ18. She doesn't mind very much and kinda likes the outfits as well Cadence giving her attention and calling her Star Fighter. * '''AJ18 (Star Healer): '''She gets dragged along for the ride. * 'Spitfire (Star Maker): 'Yeah, she doesn't get the name either and Cadence doesn't bother explaining it. She seems to be good at making paper-start cut-outs, though, so there's that. She wasn't keen on the outfits at first, but learned that trying to remove them without magic was impossible. * '''AJ-Two (Moon): '''After waking from a nightmare with Flurry, she takes the newborn to Cadence in hopes that she can calm Flurry down. Thinking it irresponsible to leave her children behind, she magics them up in outfits and makes them Moon and Mini-Moon before bringing them along. Two's hair is done up in twin-ponytails. * '''Flurry Heart (Mini-Moon): '''Her hair was done up in a pink wig similar to the hairstyle of Chibi-Usagi. She was not pleased by the sight when she saw her reflection, but completely forgot it when she looked away. Creatures * 'Harry the Bear: 'Changeling 77's sidekick. * 'Blossom: 'A sentient female phoenix who is part of Changeling 007's hidden love harvesting project. Serves as a scout and Powerpuff Girls reference. * 'Buttercup: 'A sentient female manticore who is part of Changeling 007's hidden love harvesting project. Dual-wields chainguns. * 'Bubbles: A sentient giant female timberwolf who is part of Changeling 007's hidden love harvesting project. Bit of a scaredy cat that doesn't like fighting. Has the ability to sniff out plant magic as revealed in Thread 266. * Poofer: '''A male six-headed skinless hound. Cheerilee got him as a Hearth's Warming gift for Changeling 77 to serve as a guard dog that can sniff out drugs and "things that are beyond pony comprehension". He first appeared in Thread 175. * '''Owlowicious: '''Twilight's pet owl and nightly assistant. * '''Skittles the Spider: Mentioned by Pinkie Pie in Thread 176 as living in her desk. * Chick-Still-Nay: A chicken(?) mentioned by Fluttershy in Thread 270. Changelings Queens * Titania: 'The mother of Changeling 41 and an old rival of Chitania. Dead. * 'Aurelia: 'The mother of Chrysalis. Dead. * 'Sciderella: '''The mother of Arana. Dead. * Placeholder. '''Regular * Applejack Two: Adopted daughter of Shining Armor and Cadence, as well as the adoptive sister of Flurry Heart. Loves Marshmallows and is a joyful soul. * Applejack 12: 'A surprisingly brittle Changeling male that now works under Screwloose. * 'Applejack 13: 'The unlucky daughter of Chitania. Joined up with Sunset and Chitania's gang of misfits.\ * 'Applejack 18: 'A female Changeling that has a habit of transforming into Princess Cadence. She does practically all of the Crystal Empire's paperwork. * 'Applejack 29: 'A prissy Changeling male that speaks in Ye Olde Canterlot so broke that it makes Poor Richard look well off. Works as a ghost-buster with Trixie, Zecora, (former)Mayor Mare, and Sombra. * 'Applejack 56: 'A changeling foal obsessed with butts of all shapes, sizes, and genders. The 'cousin' of Changeling 29. * 'Applejack 42: 'Female punchbug that don't punch so good no more. * 'Applejack 41: Female diet-punchbug. * Changeling Eleven: 'Formerly known as Applejack Eleven. A female changeling that supposedly watches over Shining Armor as his ninja. At least according to Chrysalis. Whether she actually exists is unknown. Mentioned in Thread 257. * 'Changeling 77: A one-eyed changeling male that suffered from PTSD. Currently married to Cheerilee and serves as the Captain of the Ponyville Guard working alongside Harry the Bear. * Changeling 88: ''Sister' to Changeling 77. * 'Changeling 32: ''Brother' to Changeling 32. Former leader of the Morlocks. * 'JuggleJack: '''A male Changeling obsessed with juggling. He forms an ambiguously gay duo with his pal Actarius. * '''Changeling 64: Appears in Thread 263. * Changeling 46: First appears in Thread 288 where (he or she) pretended to be Changeling 39. * Changeling 49: A male changeling that wants to play hoofball but is bad at it. Citrine suggests he go into managing teams instead, but once he's out of earshot remarks that he'll probably be good at it for a while then never again. A reference to the 49'ers. First appears in Thread 288. * A bunch of Changelings mentioned in Thread 277: Sixty, Fifty one, Seventeen, Thirty Six, Thirty One, Thirty Two-not that one-, Eleven, Fifty Nine, Thirty six, Twoh-Oh, Double Four, Baby Six, Crazy Eight, Sweet Sixteen, Forty Niner, and Catch Twenty Two, and Take Five. Note some of them are probably made up. Kirin * Queen Rain Shine: 'Queen of the Kirin. She silenced the Kirin and herself out of worry they'd self-destruct, but was very grateful when Chitania (and Autumn Blaze) freed them from that spell. Very, very grateful. * 'Autumn Blaze: A female Kirin that was banished because she refused to be silenced and encountered a starving Chitania. With the Changeling's help, she restored the voices of her people and was accepted back into the fold when Rain Shine admitted she was wrong. * Spring Flow: Presumably one of the more unruly Kirin, this Kirin of unspecified gender was stuck on a lamppost in Thread 266 by Chitania. The anger from its Nirik form was used to illuminate the streets at night. * Spring Sun: A popcorn seller of unmentioned gender. Appears in Thread 273. Morlocks * Rekulk: 'A male morlock obsessed with trading and merchanting. * 'Vekir: A female morlock and the sister of Rekulk, she serves as the ambassador for morlocks. She is bodyguarded by the Watchdog. * Sebjek: A male morlock. He is capable of speaking clearly and has an impeccable memory. * Subam: Appears in Thread 262 * Jubulk: Appears in Thread 262 * Blukl: Appears in Thread 262 * Rublk: Appears in Thread 262 * Slibpul: A Morlock of unmentioned gender. First appears in Thread 288 where (he or she) slipped up by saying "Yay" when other Morlocks were saying "Huzzah". General Side Characters * Nameless Characters: A compilation of characters that do/did not have''' names at the time of their introduction. * 'Alterjack: '''Applejack from another dimension. She wears glasses and is a total hardass. * 'Discord: God of Chaos. * Shining Armor: 'Prince of the Crystal Empire. * 'Flurry Heart: 'The blood daughter of Cadence and Shining Armor, as well as the adoptive sister of Applejack Two. She's kinda evil. * 'Screwloose: '''A somewhat unhinged earth pony mare with a hoof fetish. Fancies herself a doctor that believes in the extinction of the Changeling race. * '''Raven: '''A bespectacled, unicorn mare that serves as Princess Celestia's secretary. First mentioned in Thread 2. * '''Blueblood: Celestia (and Luna's) nephew by adoption. Once disgraced prince that turned his life around. Came up with the superhero moniker "White Hawk" in Thread 276. * Cheerilee: '''A Earth pony mare and e'verypony's favorite Ponyville teacher. Even demons love her. First mentioned in Thread 3. * '8-Bit:' A male pegasus that works under Screwloose. A former friend of Shining Armor's turned bitter and envious. * 'Gaffer: A male unicorn that works under Screwloose. A former friend of Shining Armor's turned bitter and envious. * 'Poindexter: '''Earth pony nerd that used to be Shining Armor's friend. Is in a relationship of sorts with the Mane-iac. As of Thread 260 he has returned to Equestria and his real name is actually Gizmo. For some reason. * 'Lyra Heartstrings: A female unicorn that lives in Ponyville. Best Friends with Bon Bon. * Bon Bon (Sweetie Drops): 'A female earth pony that lives in Ponyville. Best Friends with Lyra. * 'Big Macintosh: 'Eldest brother to Applejack and Applebloom. Strong silent type. * 'Applebloom: 'Earth pony filly. Cutie Mark Crusader and the youngest of the Apple family. * 'Sweetie Belle: 'Unicorn filly. * 'Scootaloo: 'Pegasus filly. Cutie Mark Crusader and Lightning Dust's recruit. Smells like chicken. * 'Diamond Tiara: 'An earth pony filly with an uncanny knack for making advanced weaponry. A brat that's filthy rich because her dad's Filthy Rich. * '''Silver Spoon: '''An earth pony filly that's not as rich or bratty as her friend Diamond Tiara. * 'Berry Punch: 'A female earth pony that serves as Ponyville's resident drunk. * 'Time Turner: 'Also know as Doctor Whooves. * 'Cloudchaser: 'The female pegasus that serves as Ponyville's new mayor. She's also crazy. * 'Derpy: A special pegasus. * Flitter: 'The pegasus sister of Cloudchaser. She's crazy, too. * 'Actarius: 'An earth pony, ex-Canterlot Royal Guardscolt that now serves as the Changeling Ambassador alongside his pal Jugglejack. Has nice hair. * 'Lightning Dust: 'The pegasus mare currently serving as Captain of the Wonderbolts. Overly paranoid and fearful of being back-stabbed, she constantly watches her back, leading to intense sleep deprivation and feeding into increasingly bad habits. * 'Grand Pear: 'Applejack and her siblings' grandfather on their mother's side. * 'Granny Smith: 'Applejack and her siblings' grandmother of their father's side. * 'Sombra: Former evil king of the Crystal Empire. Is part of a group of Ghostbusters. * Mayor Mare: Earth pony mare and the former Mayor of Ponyville. * Trixie Lulamoon: A female unicorn with a habit of referring to herself in the third-person. * Zecora: The rhyming shaman of all things great and small, this potion making zebra has it all! * Twinklejinx: A skeleton that used to be an evil wannabe overlord pony back about a thousand years ago. The reason he's a skeleton is because he asked Hydia to make him immortal. She did, but didn't apply equal longevity to his skin and the like. He asked Hydia to cast an illusion that makes him appear as his original form, the sight of which causes Hydia to comment that his color palette looks like "every candy in the world threw up". First appeared in Thread 153. * Hydia: One of the four shards of the original evil of the world that Faust battled at the beginning of time. She is currently in the form of a book and able to conjure whatever she wants in her pages. She stays in the book in hopes of avoiding Faust's attention. First appeared in Thread 153. * Upper Crust: Upper-class unicorn turned deranged balance-seeking criminal. * Suri Polomare: 'A duplicitous fashionista that serves as Upper Crust's henchmare. * 'Garble: A teenage male dragon that embodies several stereotypes associated with that age range. Serves as Upper Crust's henchman. * Final Cut: Movie producer. * Fizzle: A male teenage dragon that has an edgy streak. Friends with Flash Sentry, and is a Follower of Chitania and Sunset Shimmer. * Sweet Note: A former prostitute, this earth pony mare became a close friend(?) to Chitania. She follows her and Sunset on their quest. * Flash Sentry: 'A pegasus stallion, Ex-Royal Guard of Canterlot that occasionally served as a guard in the Crystal Empire. Was turned into a cyborg by Twilight and has since been working against Equestria under various employers. First mentioned in Thread 3. * 'Watchdog: A Diamond Dog that was turned into a weaponized cyborg creature called a Handydog. He now serves as the bodyguard to Vekir. * Foalington: A eldritch monster of unknown origin that worked as the Games Sweatshop representative for Partyland. He is capable of only speaking in strange noises or backwards and has access to powerful magic. First appears in Thread 32. * Aunt Orange: 'Blood relative of Applejack and married to Uncle Orange. A high society earth pony mare. * 'Uncle Orange: Relative-in-law of Applejack and married to Aunt Orange. Related to the Tangerines. A high society earth pony stallion. * Lily Valley: 'Female earth pony. Resident of Ponyville. * 'Roseluck: 'Female earth pony. Resident of Ponyville. * 'Blossomforth: '''Female pegasus. Resident of Ponyville. * '''Golden Harvest (Carrot Top):''' A female earth pony and resident of Ponyville. She switched from growin carrots to plumbs because "those sell way better!" * '''Strawberry Sunrise (Sweetie Sunrise): A female pegasus and resident of Ponyville. She grows straberries and looks suspiciously similar to Golden Harvest. * Tempest Shadow (Fizzlepop Berrytwist): A female unicorn with a broken horn. Serves as a commander in the Storm King's Army. Appears in Thread 216. Introduces herself by her real name, but it's debatably canon. * Storm King, The: '''A satyr-like creatures that rules the lands South of Equestria and has conquered/devastated lands farther away. Appears in Threads 184 and 246. * '''Strife: '''A cloud-monster that serves as an advisor to the Storm King. First appears in Thread 246. * '''Grubber: Tempest Shadow's sidekick. * Happy Sunshine Salesman: A hooded centaur that lives on Black Skull Island. First appears in Thread 270. * Star Gazer, The: '''A person of unspecified gender and race that seems to work for the Storm King. Appears in Thread 184. * '''Meatsaw: '''A construction worker that lived in Hoofington (now Harmony City). He encounters Changeling 13 in Thread 174 and thanks Chitania for a bonus she gave him, saying that "little '''Sticker '''is going to love it this year!" Description: [A kind looking pegasus closed in on her, cheerfully waving all the way. Despite his scruffy and scarred face, with deep trenches across his nose and his ear missing a sizable chunk, the stallion looked nothing short of pleasant when he came up to her, tipping his hardhat towards the wreckage. * '''Twinkleshine: A female unicorn that was a friend of Twilight's. She appears (again?) in Thread 260 when Discord briefly pops her in for a gag. * Twinklehooves: '''She is mentioned in Thread 260 and implied to be the wife of a unnamed Scientist working for Pennydrop. Gets advertised as a 'mass order model' mare by a nameless Advertiser working for Pennydrop, which sets off her Scientist spouse. * '''Dayshine: '''She is mentioned in Thread 260 and implied to be the wife of a unnamed Advertiser working for Pennydrop. The Advertiser describes her as a one of a kind model that's no longer for sale. * '''Auntie Piecrust: She is mentioned by Marble in Thread 173 as saying in regards to Pinkie Pie that she seems 'like the type to party with anyone who asks you to dance'. * Moose Lee: '''First mentioned in Thread 2. A Bruce Lee reference. * '''Arf Kelly: '''First appears in Thread 214. An R Kelly reference. * '''Fawkes: A reference to Guy Fawkes. In Thread 257, he is mentioned by Celestia as some "Crazy asshole who tried to blow some shit up and messed up hard enough to accomplish nothing" and that "lots of people love him for some reason". * Pied Piper: Mentioned in Thread 261 (along with an unnamed associate) as having been stopped by Sombra and Changeling 32 from taking over Equestria. * Fillyfile: '''A mare of unmentioned race that served as Pennydrop's Secretary until being fired for a misspeak. She challenged her replacement, Brighteyes to a fight for the position and lost. Appears in Thread 265. * '''Brighteyes: A mare of unmentioned race that serves as Pennydrop's Secretary. Has an enthusiasm that impresses Pennydrop. Her predecessor, Fillyfile, challenged her to a fight for the position and lost. Appears in Thread 265. * Graceful Northern Lights: A pegasus ballerina. She is the mother of Miles Delight and married to Combo Meter. Often goes by "Grace". * Combo "Sharkskin" Meter: A pegasus wrestler mentioned in Thread 265. One of his special moves is presumably called "Combo Breaker". He is the father of Miles Delight and married to Graceful Northern Lights. * The Gravekeeper: A wrestler mentioned in Thread 265. One of his special moves is presumably called "Grand Burial". He might be a reference to The Undertaker. * Skillet Hashbrown: Also known as 'Mr. Hasbro' he is a macho stallion of savage proportions and unmentioned race. First appears in Thread 269 and runs the wrestling circuit in Tall Tale Town, whose mayor he is married to. * Skillet Hashbrown's Wife: Mentioned in Thread 269 as approving his wrestling event and as being the mayor of Tall Tale. * Scramble: A large mare of unmentioned race introduced in Thread 268. She is a resident of Tall Tale Town that works for the wrestling business. Described as wearing a mask and a badge with "C S" emblazoned on it. * Woofer: A Diamond Dog that held Jugglejack at gunpoint in the Harmony City Changeling Embassy thinking that Canterlot was falling to an attack and wanting to take advantage of that. Actarius patiently informs him that Canterlot is not falling and tells him to leave unless he wants to deal with Queen Chrysalis. He slinks away after that. Appears in Thread 265. * Mother Nature: A mare, presumably pegasus, that handles the weather around Harmony City. First appears in Thread 271. * Don Rovermero: A male of unmentioned species that tries to get his game, 'Dual Bladetana', reviewed by Pinkie Pie, Maud, and Diamond Tiara. He's a reference to John Romero and the game Daikatana. Appears in Thread 271. * Buffer and Shine: A pair of cleaners that work in Canterlot Castle. * Brusher and Paintly: '''A pair of cleaners that work in Canterlot Castle. * '''Lemony Fresh: A unicorn mare that works as a maid in Canterlot Castle. Mentioned in Thread 274. * Buffalo Bill: A buffalo that pretended to speak in stereotypical buffalo speech to try to trick Actarius and JJ into building a school to educate buffalos. First appears in Thread 276. * The Count of CloppyCristo: A male pony of unmentioned race that used to hit on Luna. Mentioned in Thread 262. * Fleece Townshed: A reference to Pete Townshend, a member of The Who. Mentioned in Thread 262. * Scepter Spinner: A male of unknown race (presumably unicorn) mentioned in Thread 276. Presumably lived 600 years ago. Princess Celestia made a law barring anyone from becoming a prince unless they married or were birthed from a princess to spite him because he kept making his friends princes. He was a prince and one of Blueblood's great nth grandfathers. * Filly-Anon?: '''A filly with a green coat, black mane and tail, and a question mark for a Cutie Mark. Asks too many questions and annoys the CMC. Appears in Thread 268. * '''Bojack Horsepony: A washed-up actor and parody of Bojack Horseman. Appears in Thread 269 with the CMC. * Peanutbutter: A diamond dog of the golden retriever breed. The CMC try to use him to buy an 'M' rated video game for them. He's a a friend of Bojack. Appears in Thread 281. * Turtletaub: A talking, male turtle that works on ratings boards. Serves as a "Bojack Horseman" reference and first appears in Thread 284. * Princess Carolyn: A female Abyssinian and "Bojack Horseman" reference. In this case, Princess is her name and not a title. First appears in Thread 282 where she meets the CMC. * Scarlet Emissary, The: The physical manifestation of Black Skull Island's will and 'mother' of the Obsidian Beasts. Apparently aeons old, her secondary physical form resembles a massive skeleton, a single claw of it being big enough to wrap around a fully grown dragon and puppeteer it. She bears a grudge against Faust and has spent aeons rebuilding the body that forms Black Skull Island to take revenge on her. First mentioned in Thread 270, first appears in Thread 279. Defeated in Thread 280. * Silverhand: A great Obsidian Beast and servant to the Scarlet Emissary. First mentioned in Thread 270. His essence was absorbed into the Staff of Sacanas in Thread 280. * Shuriken: Mentioned by Delight as being his old boss in Thread 270 * Zebrata: A zebra with donkey ears, which is the result of her half-zebra (mother) and half-donkey (father) lineage. She shows up with her steed to save the CMC, believing that her heroics will makeup for her "shameful" lineage. They are both zapped by a shield, which leaves the CMC to save themselves. Appears in Thread 113. * Zebrata's Steed: A gagged pony(?) that zebrata rides into battle to save the CMC. His(?) partner ship with her is seems to be less than consensual. They are both zapped by a shield, which leaves the CMC to save themselves. Appears in Thread 113. * Snake Eyes: A pegasus stallion that works as an assassin. Goes by the codename "High Roller" on occasion. * Skystar: The hippogriff princess. She first appears in Thread 280 after having apparently witnessed AJ and the others hauling the Storm King and his army away for prison after the destruction of Black Skull Island. Excitedly, she rushes to tell her mother. * Topaz: A male guard of unmentioned race. Works at the Crystal Empire and first appears in Thread 284. * Cheerihoes: Cheerilee's sister. First mentioned in Thread 282. * Red Rivet: A red, pegasus mare that works as a member of the Royal Guard. She is married to Silver Shine and is combative towards Dadling, who she believes is lusting after Silver. First appears in Thread 288. * Silver Shine: A silver, noblemare of unmentioned race (most likely unicorn) that is married to Red Rivet. She is flirty towards Dadling. First appears in Thread 288. * Songbird Serenade: A female pegasus that comforts the CMC when their sister figures mysteriously disappear. She is technically a reference to Sia and first appears in Thread 288. * PocketPicker: A deceased colt that Delight helped pass on to the afterlife by declaring him an official member of the Royal Guard. Appears in Thread 287. * Berkey Turkey: AJ55's turkey friend that he introduces to everyone during an Apploosa dinner. He's good at cooking, especially mashed potatos. * Fire Balls: A private ranked male pony of unmentioned race. Stationed at Fort Buck and first appears in Thread 289. * Major Chode: A male pony of unmentoned race that works as a sergeant at Fort Buck. "Major" in this case is his name, not a title. First appears in Thread 289. * Knows It All: A Specialist ranked pony of unmentioned race and gender that works at Fort Buck. First appears in Thread 289. Altverse * Shining Altmor (Salt): Shining Armor from another dimension. Has wings and the power of an alicorn. * Alt-Twilight: Twilight Sparkle from another dimension. * Alt-Rarity: Rarity from another dimension sans alicornhood. She's part of Salt's Divine (harem) and regularly squabbles with Luna. Introduced in Thread 268. * Alt-Luna: Luna from another dimension sans powers except a sliver of magic given by Salt. She's part of Salt's Divine (harem) and regularly squabbles with Rarity. Properly introduced in Thread 268. * Alt-Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash from another dimension. She's part of Salt's Divine (harem) and is the Captain of the Alt-Wonderbolts. Has become quick friends with Sweet Note. * Alt-Fluttershy: '''Fluttershy from another dimension sans chaos-alicornhood. She's part of Salt's Divine (harem). First appears in Thread 269. * '''Alt-Discord: Discord from another dimension. Doesn't trust Shining Altmor. First appears in Thread 269. * Alt-Flash Sentry: A Magicraft Soldier serving in Canterlot under Alt-Twilight's command. Has an amiable personality and displays more emotions than certain other Magicraft Soldiers. First Appears in Thread 269. * Alt-Spike: Spike from another dimension but Alt-Twilight made him buff through greed magic and know he acts like a douchebag dudebro. Has his own harem of political girls from different nations. * Alt-Ember: Ember from another dimension. She's part of Salt's Divine (harem) and is the current Dragon Lord. First appears in Thread 269. * Alt-Soarin: Soarin' from another dimension. Works as a Wonderbolt, but settled for desk work after being unable to compete with Magicraft enhanced Wonderbolts. Has no noted enhancements. First mentioned in Thread 268 * Alt-Fleetfoot: Fleetfoot from another dimension. Works as a Wonderbolt that handles alt-Rainbow Dash's public appearances and has Magicraft enhancements, notably related to her eyes. * Alt-Raven: You know the drill by now. She worked under Alterjack and has been noticeably upset since she's been gone. First appears in Thread 276 * Alt-Surprise: A female pegasus that's basically a palette swap of Pinkie Pie. Mentioned in Thread 268 and works as a Wonderbolt logistics manager. * Alt-Cherry Jubilee: She's part of Salt's Divine (harem) and is located in Dodge Junction. First appears in Thread 276. * Alt-Sapphire Shores: Presumably another one of Salt's Divine. Appears in Thread 276. * Alt-Fancy Pants: First appears in Thread 276. * Alt-Cheerilee: First appears in Thread 278 complaining about the non-pony races with Alt-Cloudchaser. * Alt-Cloudchaser: First appears in Thread 278 complaining about the non-pony races with Alt-Cheerilee. * Alt-Marble Pie: First appears in Thread 278. * Alt-Cloudy Quartz: First appears in Thread 278. Regretful of her loud-sex antics with Alt-Igneous. * Alt-Igneous Rock Pie: First appears in Thread 278. Regretful of his loud-sex antics with Alt-Cloudy. * Alt-Limestone Pie: First mentioned in Thread 278. One of Shining Altmor's Divine. Has loud sex with him. * Alt-Quicksilver Sash (Quickcyber): First appears in Thread 278. Magicraft soldier. * Alt-Steam Gauge (Diesel Gauge): First appears in Thread 278. Magicraft soldier. * Alt-Trixie: Part of Shining Altmor's Divine. Located in Las Pegasus. First appears in Thread 278. * Alt-Coco Pommel: Part of Shining Altmor's Divine. Located in Manehatten. First mentioned in Thread 280. * Alt-Ever Essence: Part of Shining Altmor's Divine. Located in Sire's Hollow. First mentioned in Thread 280. * Alt-Sunburst: Dislikes his mother's smothering behavior. First appears in Thread 279. * Alt-Stellar: A unicorn that is Sunburst's mother. Head of Sire's Hollow Development and Defense Committee. Is a little too comfortable with invading Sunburst's personal space. Worries about Sunspot following an attack that happened months ago. First appears in Thread 279. * Alt-Sunspot: A unicorn that is Sunburst's father. Travels from Sire's Hollow from time to time, much to Stellar Flare's worry. Likes Hyperspace Hyperwars. First appears in Thread 279. * Alt-Double Diamond: A male earth pony that lives in Our Town. First appears in Thread 282. * Alt-Night Glider: A female pegasus that lives in Our Town. First appears in Thread 282. * Alt-Thunderhoof: A unicorn guard that works at Canterlot Castle. First appears in Thread 285. * Alt-Flim and Flam: The infamous alterverse salesbrothers. They first appear in Thread 289. * (???) Glim-Stand-in: A pink unicorn that leads Our Town in place of Alt-Glimmer. First appears in Thread 281. * Bighoof: Mentioned by Alt-Strongheart as having stubbed his toe in Thread 282. * Grunt: The puppet Dragon Lord Alterjack chose. A short, stocky, puke brown dragon. He was deposed by Alt-Ember and Shining Altmor. First mentioned in Thread 269. * Stormlover: A person of unmentioned gender and species. Mentioned by Alt-Flash in Thread 272 as having tripped over a (magicraft?) leg and gotten angry over it. * Soundcheck: A male unicorn that worked as an Agent under Alterjack. Specializes in surveillance and communications. First appears in Thread 275. * Sticky Situation: A Canterlot pony of unmentioned gender and race that wants a harem. First appears in Thread 289. Fictional *'Skyla:' A baby alicorn princess that was speculated (in the real world) to be the future child of Cadence and Shining Armor. She was relegated to just being a part of a toyline, though, and never appears in the show. Diamond Tiara mentions her in Thread 263, questioning whether she's real or fever dream she had. Might be an allusion to fanfiction that features Skyla as more or less a color-swap of herself. *'Luminous Shield: '''A male unicorn capable of making magic armor. Comic book character. *'DIGITIZE: A comic book expy of 8-Bit. First appears in Thread 254. *'''Binder: A comic book expy of Gaffer. First appears in Thread 254. *'Whacko:' A male gremlin that apparently goes on meta "We're just living in a comic book" spiels and other sorts of fourth wall-breaking antics. He looks similar to a clown. First appears in Thread 257. *'Deathstorm:' A Zapp-related villain. Shining's monologue mentions that two new-age heroes in a Zapp spinoff were killed to hype him up as Zapp's greatest foe, but he eventually fell to the wayside. First appears in Thread 257. *'Thundermane:' A grand warrior Shining saw in comic book purgatory. Despite having been at each other's throats most of their lives, he was chatting and laughing with his arch-nemesis Rubbermare as if they were always friends and despite having killed her. First appears in Thread 257. *'Rubbermare:' A grand warrior Shining saw in comic book purgatory and the arch-nemesis to Thundermane. Despite having been at each other's throats most of their lives, she was chatting and laughing with Tundermane as if they were always friends and despite having been killed by him. First appears in Thread 257. *'Cloperella: '''A reference to Cinderella. Her story's pretty much the same. *'Boarat:' A reference to Borat. Even wears a speedo. *'Quizabbamdanackadcack': A character/creature(?) from the movie Knoll. I'm unsure what it's a reference to, if anything at all, but it/he also apparently wears a speedo. *'Hayes Bonbond:' A movie character and reference to James Bond mentioned in Thread 266 by Sebjek as the source of his secret agent research. *'Tempo Rapido:' The True Identity of Captain Mars in the fictional Crystal Courier Universe. In Thread 264 he is described by C42 as "a traveling doctor that cloaks himself in mystery, but behaves like a skirt-chasing fool most of the time." Flurry Heart has a doll of him that might have been made by her. *'Star Fighter the 24th:' A helmeted mare that exists in the fictional Crystal Courier Universe. In Thread 264 she is described by C42 as a mare who has lost her identity, but is part of a long line of capable warriors and punches really nice. Flurry Heart has a doll of her that might have been made by her. *'Poseidon and Caelus:' Sailor Moon(?) references mentioned in Thread 279 as being confirmed gay lovers in a spin-off. *'Stoic Peregrine:' A character that appears in 'Shinobi Sidestory: Hayabusa Returns'. Uses the 'Weasel Breakspin', Mentioned in Thread 270 and is likely a reference to Ryu Hayabusa/Ninja Gaiden. *'Volcanis Red:' A character that appears in 'Shinobi Sidestory: Hayabusa Returns'. Dies to the 'Weasel Breakspin', Mentioned in Thread 270. *'Roc Rwight:' Mentioned by Grubber in Thread 281 when he boasts about where he learned his legal rights from. A Phoenix Wright parody. *'Cytronia:' Part of the Chitania Crushers cyber line. Was made into a lesbian to gin up interest/outrage sales. Others (Species, Monsters, Races, etc) * '''Ribeaterworm:' One of the many horrendous creatures living beneath Canterlot. *